Di Bawah Atap yang Sama
by Erika Himawari
Summary: Punya keluarga itu menyenangkan, apalagi jika kau terlibat di dalamnya. Minamoto-gumi nyemplung di AU. /For #GumiBearC


Haaai, jumpa lagi dengan Eri... /dilemparbata

Kali ini Eri membawa fic berisikan abang-abang pedang yang tergabung dalam satuan tempur Klan Minamoto, atau bisa disebut dengan Minamotogumi. Selengkapnya di bawah yaa.

Kisah ini hanya sekedar kumpulan drabble yang dibuat di siang bolong sambil menunggu jam istirahat selesai.

Sebelum author note semakin panjang, mari kita potong sampai di sini dulu. Sampai jumpa di bawah!

* * *

Sebenarnya, punya keluarga itu menyenangkan.

Apalagi jika keluargamu tumben-tumbenan waras.

Atau tidak?

.

.

A Touken Ranbu fanfiction,

 **Di Bawah Atap yang Sama**

Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu hanya milik Nitro+ saja, bukan saya. Kalau saya yang punya, Ookanehira keluar lebih cepat.

.

.

Iwatooshi memperhatikan saudara-saudaranya yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sekarang mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga yang merangkap ruang tamu, sekedar berkumpul bersama daripada hanya mendekam di kamar. Sesekali mereka mengobrol, obrolan ringan.

Ada Imanotsurugi, adik bungsunya yang masih SD kelas lima, tengah berkutat dengan PR matematikanya. Imanotsurugi beberapa kali bertanya pada Shishiou di sebelahnya, yang juga tengah berkutat dengan PR-nya. Bedanya, ini PR fisika SMA yang nampaknya membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu menggaruk kepalanya frustasi tiap beberapa detik sekali. Kalau bukan karena Imanotsurugi yang beberapa kali menerornya dengan pertanyaan, Shishiou pasti lebih memilih untuk duduk di dekat Iwatooshi untuk bertanya macam-macam.

Yah, bukannya Iwatooshi ingat semua pelajarannya sih, tapi setidaknya untuk materi SMA kelas satu, Iwatooshi masih bisa mengingat-ingat.

Tak jauh dari sana, duduk dua adik kembarnya, saling memunggungi. Yang tertua, Higekiri, mahasiswa arsitektur yang kini sedang membuat _live sketch_ ruang keluarga beserta isinya, sesekali melirik untuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Matanya yang tajam mengamati detil ruang keluarga menyiratkan betapa tinggi fokusnya pada kegiatannya. Satunya, Hizamaru, mahasiswa teknik kimia yang belakangan terobsesi dengan mencampur bahan-bahan entah apa, kini tengah berkutat dengan laporan praktikumnya yang tidak hanya sebiji.

Di sudut, bersandar pada tembok, duduk saudaranya yang paling tua, Ishikirimaru. Tidak ada hal yang berarti yang ia lakukan selain menyesap tehnya yang sudah setengah dingin. Bukannya Ishikirimaru tidak punya pekerjaan, justru ia terlalu banyak pekerjaan sehingga duduk begitu adalah hal yang amat istimewa. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit yang besar membuatnya jarang memiliki waktu luang. Selain itu, Ishikirimaru juga termasuk seorang relawan yang membuatnya sering mendapat tugas di daerah lain.

Mungkin hanya Iwatooshi yang tidak memiliki kegiatan yang berarti. Ia hanya membaca koran hari ini, itupun dengan setengah hati, sembari memperhatikan kegiatan saudara-saudaranya. Ia memang tidak memiliki tugas apa-apa. Tuntutan pekerjaannya pun tidak banyak, karena ia memang seorang guru olahraga SMA di mana Shishiou bersekolah. Tugasnya sudah ia tuntaskan kemarin, dan kini ia bingung harus ngapain.

"Selesaaai!" Imanotsurugi berseru girang, sementara Shishiou tampak menghela nafas lega.

"Shishi- _nii_ , mana Nue? Aku ajak main ya!" Imanotsurugi mengguncang tubuh kakaknya, sementara sang korban berusaha menghentikan penyiksaan yang ditujukan padanya sambil memohon untuk dihentikan. Nue adalah anjing peliharaan milik Shishiou. Anjing jenis _chow chow_ itu berukuran kecil, hanya setinggi betis Shishiou, dengan bulu yang hitam. Biasanya kalau Shishiou keluar, ia pasti akan mengajak Nue ikut serta.

"Nue di luar, cari aja, biasanya dia main di kebun atau duduk di bawah pohon," Shishiou memberitahunya. Imanotsurugi langsung kabur begitu mendengar hal itu, meninggalkan bukunya yang masih berserakan.

"Omong soal Nue, ukurannya memang tidak bisa lebih besar lagi ya?" Higekiri tiba-tiba membuka percakapan. "Aku kemarin ditanya oleh temanku setelah aku menggambar kalian di kebun waktu itu."

"Dia kan masih anakan, _Aniue_ ," Shishiou nyengir. "Kalau besar mungkin tingginya bisa separuh badanku, kurang dikit. Lagipula dia lebih lucu kalau kecil begitu kan! Hehe."

Higekiri mengangkat alisnya, kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Suasana kembali sunyi. Ishikirimaru yang sudah menghabiskan tehnya kini duduk sambil memperhatikan adik-adiknya yang lain. Terdengar desahan pasrah Shishiou, yang kemudian mendekati Iwatooshi dengan wajah memelas. Tidak kalah dengan Nue kalau minta makanan.

Hari itu tidak ada kekacauan yang berarti, Iwatooshi membatin. Tumben-tumbenan.

#####*****#####

Ishikirimaru tidak pernah merasakan mual separah ini. Biasanya ia tidak begitu terpengaruh oleh guncangan kendaraan, tapi entah mengapa kepalanya memutuskan untuk sesekali menyiksanya dengan mabuk udara. Mungkin ini karena ia lelah, terlalu banyak hal yang ia lakukan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Bukannya ia membenci hal itu, justru sebaliknya. Ishikirimaru senang membantu orang lain. Sebagai seorang dokter, hal itu menjadi panggilan alam untuknya, tetapi sepertinya badannya berusaha mengingatkan dirinya akan kesehatannya sendiri.

Ishikirimaru menyesap tehnya yang masih hangat sembari menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan kepalanya. Tak lama, terdengar suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya, diikuti suara berat, dan tiga suara pemuda tanggung. Dering HP miliknya.

"Halo," Ishikirimaru menjawab panggilan yang masuk, namun ia langsung menjauhkannya dari telinga ketika sebuah teriakan menyambutnya.

"ISHIPAPAAAAA!"

Ishikirimaru tertawa canggung. Yah, teriakan nista itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit, namun sakit ini tidak berarti dibandingkan kegembiraan mendengar suara Imanotsurugi. "Iya iya, aku di sini Ima. Ini baru saja mendarat," Ishikirimaru tersenyum membayangkan saudaranya yang paling kecil itu melompat-lompat girang. Iya, saudara, bukan anak. Panggilan 'Papa' diberikan kepada Ishikirimaru selain karena ia yang paling tua, sikapnya juga kebapakan.

Terdengar suara ribut dari ujung telepon. Samar-samar terdengar Ima memanggil beberapa nama, kemudian keributan kembali terdengar sebelum akhirnya gagang telepon berpindah tangan.

"Ishikirimaru, masih di bandara?" Sebuah suara terdengar, Ishikirimaru mengenalinya sebagai Hizamaru. Nadanya begitu riang, seperti anak kecil ketemu permen, hanya saja suaranya yang tergolong _manly_ membuatnya terdengar seperti abang-abang pedo melihat anak kecil yang manis. Tetapi ini Hizamaru, ia akan lebih memilih kakak kembarnya, Higekiri, dibanding anak-anak manis tersesat.

"Ya, aku baru meluruskan kaki di kafetaria bandara."

"Pesan taksi?"

"Belum."

"Oke, kami jemput. Tunggu ya!"

Ishikirimaru terdiam, "Yang pegang kemudi bukan Higekiri kan?"

Terdengar suara tawa, sebelum Hizamaru melanjutkan, "Bukan, Iwatooshi yang bawa, dia baru memanaskan mobilnya di luar. _Anija_ baru keluar bersama Shishiou, biasa lah mereka kalau pagi punya ritual sendiri."

Ishikirimaru menghela nafas lega mendengar adik pertamanya lah yang akan datang menjemput. Sungguh mati ia lebih memilih mengeluarkan uang untuk taksi, atau bahkan naik angkutan umum, daripada harus senam jantung di kursi penumpang karena Higekiri memegang stir. Terakhir kali Higekiri pegang stir mobil, ia membuat Shishiou yang duduk di belakang pingsan sementara Hizamaru tidak bisa berhenti komat-kamit berdoa.

Ishikirimaru bisa saja menggantikan Higekiri jika memang Higekiri yang menjemput, tapi ia tidak yakin bisa menyetir dengan waras setelah sekian episode mual-mual dan pusing di atas pesawat.

"AKU MAU IKUT JEMPUT ISHIPAPAAAAA! IWA- _NII_ AYO CEPETAN!" Teriakan Imanotsurugi kembali terdengar, disusul suara tawa yang tak kalah keras, namun lebih dalam. Ishikirimaru membayangkan betapa ributnya rumah sekarang. Bunyi berisik itu ada lagi, dan kini telepon sudah berpindah tangan.

"Oi, Ishikirimaru, jangan kabur dulu! Istirahat dulu di sana selagi kami meluncur, oke?" Suara Iwatooshi yang khas terdengar. Namun sebelum Ishikirimaru sempat menjawab, telepon sudah ditutup. Ishikirimaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Astaga, dia baru pergi seminggu dan mereka sudah heboh.

Ishikirimaru baru menenggak setengah cangkir tehnya yang ke dua, ketika ia mendengar teriakan Imanotsurugi dan derap langkah orang berlari. Tak lama, sepasang tangan kecil memeluknya.

"Ishipapaaa! Akhirnya pulang juga, aku kangen!" Imanotsurugi mengusapkan kepalanya ke dada Ishikirimaru sementara Ishikirimaru balas memeluknya. Iwatooshi menyusul di belakangnya dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya, "Yo, Ishikirimaru! Gimana terbangnya?"

Ishikirimaru mengangkat bahunya sembari tersenyum misterius, "Biasa, hanya saja entah kenapa aku sempat mabuk udara."

"Tumben." Iwatooshi berkomentar, alisnya naik sebelah.

"Mungkin kecapekan, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa."

Setelahnya mereka pulang. Iwatooshi membawakan koper Ishikirimaru sementara sang empunya sibuk menjawab Imanotsurugi yang membombardinya dengan seribu pertanyaan sampai Ishikirimaru kewalahan. Sepanjang perjalanan, giliran Imanotsurugi yang bercerita apa saja yang terjadi selama Ishikirimaru pergi.

"Ishipapa, tau nggak, kemarin Hiza- _nii_ meledakkan dapur lagi. Shishi- _nii_ sampai ngambek, nggak mau masak gara-gara dapurnya benar-benar berantakan. Serius! Kapal _Titanic_ aja kalah berantakan. Tapi dapurnya nggak sampai terbelah sih," Ishikirimaru menahan diri untuk tidak melotot kaget ketika Imanotsurugi menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi. Entah kenapa, sejak Hizamaru kuliah di jurusan kimia, ia hobi sekali meledakkan sesuatu.

Terbayang di benaknya Shishiou mengunci dirinya di kamar sambil curhat pada Nue sementara Hizamaru tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf dari balik pintu. Semua karena tempat favorit Shishiou berubah menjadi bekas medan perang.

"Berapa lama ia mengunci diri?"

"Seharian. Besoknya kami menemukan Shishiou dan Hizamaru tidur di depan pintu kamar. Hizamaru bersandar di tembok, Shishiou bersandar pada Hizamaru," kali ini Iwatooshi yang menyahut. "Habis itu, Hizamaru bangun sambil menjerit gara-gara Shishiou memeluknya mesra di pinggang padahal Hizamaru benci dipeluk begitu," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Jangan bilang setelahnya Shishiou ngambek lagi."

"Enggak, Shishi- _nii_ nggak bangun diteriaki begitu, malah makin kencang peluknya. Hiza- _nii_ mukanya melas banget, minta dilepasin, tapi nggak ada yang mau. Aku sih gakuat kalau disuruh ngelepasin."

Ishikirimaru melirik ke arah Iwatooshi. "Iwa?"

"Mana tega, bisa-bisa Shishiou ngambek lagi. Kasihanilah dompetku," Iwatooshi meringis mengingat kenyataan pahit bahwa dompetnya kini bisa dibilang cukup gepeng karena insiden itu.

Ishikirimaru tertawa. Astaga, dia melewatkan banyak hal rupanya.

Sampai di rumah, mereka disambut oleh Higekiri dan Hizamaru yang tengah menyiram tanaman di depan rumah. Higekiri berkomentar betapa ia sebenarnya ingin menjemput Ishikirimaru, tapi Shishiou memaksanya untuk ikut belanja seperti biasa.

" _CHICHIUEEEEEE_!" Yak, makhluk biang keributan nomor dua sudah berteriak, Ishikirimaru refleks memasang kuda-kuda mendengarnya. Tak lama sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, menubruk Ishikirimaru dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat mereka nyaris terjatuh kalau bukan karena Ishikirimaru sudah bersiap-siap duluan.

"SHISHI- _NII_ AKU JUGA MAU!"

"E- eh, tunggu sebentar!"

Peringatan Ishikirimaru terlambat. Imanotsurugi yang tadinya di belakang malah sudah mengitari Ishikirimaru dan menubrukkan dirinya menyusul jejak kakaknya yang termuda. Ishikirimaru oleng ke belakang. Untunglah Iwatooshi yang notabene lebih besar darinya dengan sigap menangkap mereka.

"Gahahahah! Kalian ini energik sekali. Mari berpelukaaaan," Iwatooshi memeluk mereka dengan tangannya yang kekar sementara Shishiou dan Imanotsurugi tertawa-tawa di dalam pelukan Ishikirimaru.

"Hah, kalian ini ya," Ishikirimaru tertawa lembut menghadapi tingkah adik-adiknya. Higekiri yang tengah memegang selang tersenyum polos, khas dirinya yang biasa.

"Kalian belum ada yang mandi kan? Ayo mandi," kemudian Higekiri mengarahkan selangnya ke arah saudara-saudaranya yang masih berpelukan, berhati-hati tidak membasahi Ishikirimaru. Sasaran pertamanya adalah Imanotsurugi yang menyambut pancuran air itu dengan senang hati.

"Eh, Ishikirimaru masih-" kalimat Iwatooshi terpotong oleh senyum Ishikirimaru.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak berminat ikut kok. Menonton saja," Ishikirimaru mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian menatap ke arah Shishiou yang sudah basah kuyup seperti tikus nyemplung got. Ia tampak mengejar Hizamaru keliling kebun hendak memberinya pelukan kasih sayang sementara Imanotsurugi mengambil alih selang dan membuat air mancur.

Teriakan-teriakan kolosal Hizamaru yang menolak basah pun terdengar. Ia memohon-mohon pada Higekiri yang menghadangnya dengan senyum jahil supaya tidak ditangkap.

" _Anijaaaa_ , tolong jangan bantu Shishiou..."

"Ah, mana bisa, dia rajaku ***** kan?" Hikegiri tersenyum polos dan menangkap Hizamaru yang langsung menjerit.

Iwatooshi nyengir, kemudian mengamankan koper Ishikirimaru ke dalam, sebelum akhirnya ia keluar lagi dan mendudukkan Imanotsurugi di pundaknya, memudahkan adiknya itu untuk menyemprot saudara-saudaranya.

Mereka main air cukup lama, sampai Ishikirimaru menghentikan mereka karena ingat pada tagihan air yang bisa-bisa membengkak kalau permainan mereka diteruskan.

#####*****#####

" _Anija_."

Higekiri mengangkat kepalanya. Sudah seharian ia berkutat di mejanya, menggambar rancangan bangunan demi mengejar tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Mahasiswa semester empat itu menatap kepala adiknya yang menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Pizzamaru?"

Hizamaru berusaha mengabaikan panggilan aneh dari kakaknya, sudah biasa, dan langsung masuk pada intinya, "Ayo makan dulu, semuanya sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Shishiou masak sop buntut tadi."

"Nanti saja."

" _Anija_ , aku serius."

"Nanti saja, aku masih ingin menyelesaikan ini."

"Tapi, _Anija_ , kalau telat makan lagi nanti _Anija_ bisa sakit lagi!" Hizamaru meninggikan suaranya, menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Nggak bakal."

" _Anijaaaaa_."

"Kalian duluan saja makannya, nanti aku nyusul," Higekiri menatap saudara kembarnya tajam, membuatnya mengkerut, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya menggambar.

Hizamaru sebenarnya masih ingin mendebat, tetapi kakaknya terlihat kukuh tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya, selain itu ia tidak berani jika harus berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam Higekiri. Hizamaru pun hanya pasrah dan berlalu.

Higekiri kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tenang, namun ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama karena terdengar suara-suara gaib dari luar kamarnya. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

" _Aniue_ nggak mau makan?" Higekiri tidak bergerak ketika sebuah suara berbisik lembut di dekat telinganya, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum ke arah adiknya.

"Tidak, Shishiou, nanti saja. Aku belum lapar kok."

"Bohong."

"Serius."

" _Aniue_ bohong."

"Shishiou, dengarkan aku, aku masih mau melanjutkan ini. Sebentar saja."

" _Aniue_ bohong. Kemarin bilang begitu, _Aniue_ baru keluar kamar waktu udah malam, mukanya pucet kayak mayat. _Aniki_ sampai ribut." Shishiou berhenti, mengingat kejadian ketika Hizamaru menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena gagal menjaga kakaknya dari bencana kelaparan, begitulah katanya. Padahal Shishiou sendiri juga lama merenungi apa yang salah dengan makanan buatannya sehingga kakaknya itu tidak mau makan.

"Pokoknya _Aniue_ makan sekarang. Atau _Aniue_ mau makan yang lain? Aku buatkan deh, tapi _Aniue_ makan ya. Ya?"

Higekiri tidak membalas, ingin sekali ia menggunakan tatapan legendarisnya yang katanya bisa membekukan siapapun di tempat –pengecualian pada dua kakaknya tentu saja. Higekiri tidak berani, cari mati itu namanya– pada adiknya itu. Tidak tega. Akhirnya Higekiri menyerah.

"Oke, aku makan sekarang. Tapi sebentar lagi ya, tanggung ini kurang sedikit di sudut. Kalau tidak percaya, kau boleh menunggui di sini. Beneran sebentar kok!"

"Yeeey!"

Setelahnya, Shishiou menyeret sebuah kursi dan memperhatikan bagaimana kakaknya menambahkan beberapa garis, membentuk sebuah rancangan bangunan. Terlihat seperti _mansion_ yang besar di era _Victorian_ , namun tampak modern. Tak tahan dengan suasana yang sunyi, Shishiou pun banyak bertanya pada Higekiri tentang rancangannya.

Sementara itu di bawah, Ishikirimaru, Hizamaru, dan Iwatooshi masih menanti dengan sabar. Imanotsurugi malah sudah melahap makanannya duluan, atas desakan dari Ishikirimaru. Namun sampai Imanotsurugi menghabiskan makanannya, Shishiou dan Higekiri tak kunjung turun. Imanotsurugi sudah ancang-ancang untuk mengambil porsi ke dua.

"Mereka lama sekali..." Hizamaru berkomentar, disahut dengan anggukan ringan Ishikirimaru yang meminum tehnya. Hizamaru memutar-mutar sendok di tangannya.

"Kalau mereka nggak turun, jatahnya aku habisin ya?" Imanotsurugi langsung dipelototi oleh Hizamaru, yang dibalasnya dengan cengiran khas anak-anak.

Iwatooshi melirik ke tangga menuju ruang atas, di mana kamar Higekiri berada. "Semoga Shishiou tidak tiba-tiba _badmood_ kalau gagal membujuk Higekiri," gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Higekiri, diikuti teriakan Shishiou, kemudian suara barang jatuh yang cukup keras. Ishikirimaru nyaris menyemburkan tehnya. Ia melirik khawatir ke arah tangga. Hizamaru malah sudah bangkit dan setengah berlari menaiki tangga, menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Hizamaru kalau soal Higekiri cepat sekali ya," Iwatooshi tertawa. Ishikirimaru mendengus geli, "Yah, adikmu itu memang terobsesi dengan kakak kembarnya, jadi mau bagaimana lagi?"

" _Brocon_."

Iwatooshi dan Ishikirimaru menatap Imanotsurugi dengan pandangan heran.

"Dengar istilah itu dari mana, Ima?"

"Dari Aizen," Imanotsurugi menjawab pertanyaan Ishikirimaru dengan enteng, menghabiskan porsinya yang kedua. Iwatooshi tertawa sementara Ishikirimaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Aizen adalah teman sekelas Imanotsurugi yang juga memiliki kakak yang setipe dengan Hizamaru. Hanya saja Hizamaru lebih parah.

Sementara itu, Hizamaru tiba di depan pintu kamar kakaknya yang tertutup. Dari dalam, terdengar kasak-kusuk tidak jelas serta percakapan yang tak kalah tidak jelasnya.

" _Anija_? Shishiou?" Suara Hizamaru kembali terdengar seiring dengan empunya suara masuk, mendapati Higekiri yang tengah membantu Shishiou berdiri.

"Ah, _Aniki_!" Shishiou tersenyum, tangannya memegangi pantatnya. Higekiri tersenyum polos seperti biasa, namun sedikit lebih lebar, seperti tengah menahan tawa.

"Kalian nggak turun-turun, aku khawatir _Anija_ melakukan sesuatu pada Shishiou makanya aku kemari."

Saat itulah tawa Higekiri pecah sementara Shishiou berusaha membungkam mulut Higekiri, wajahnya merah. Hizamaru semakin curiga. Higekiri pun berusaha menjelaskan sembari memegangi tangan Shishiou.

"Jadi tadi itu," Higekiri tertawa geli, "Shishiou jatuh dari kursi, bokong duluan, gara-gara dia banyak tingkah. Dia tadi goyang-goyang di kursiku yang sebenarnya udah aku pinggirin karena kakinya rusak. Sekarang kursinya malah sudah tiada, patah, dibunuh Shishiou."

" _Aniue_ juga nggak bilang!"

"Udah kelihatan kan? Kamunya aja yang nggak teliti."

Hizamaru mau tak mau ikut tertawa juga mendengar ceritanya. Shishiou cemberut.

"Jadi, kalian ngapain? Kok lama sekali..."

Shishiou dan Higekiri bertukar pandangan, kemudian Shishiou menunjukkan selembar kertas bergambar lapangan rumput yang luas. Di sana, terdapat sekumpulan kuda yang tengah merumput.

"Jreeeng! Tebak siapa yang gambar..." Shishiou tersenyum lebar, dengan bangga menyodorkan kertas itu pada Hizamaru. Hizamaru memperhatikan sketsa pensil yang sederhana itu, dengan bentuk kuda yang bisa dibilang lebih menggelembung dan bulat, serta arsir seadanya.

"Yang nggambar Shishiou ya?" Tebaknya. Senyum Shishiou semakin lebar.

"Yee salaah," Shishiou tertawa. "Ini yang nggambar _Aniue_ , pake tangan kiri. Hebat ya!"

Hizamaru hanya melongo sedangkan Higekiri tertawa canggung. "Dia yang minta aku nggambar, penasaran katanya," terang Higekiri.

"Terus kapan kalian makan? Tadi katanya Shishiou mau menyeret _Anija_ ke bawah, kok malah ikut mendekam di sini? Itu Ima udah ambil piring kedua, apa kalian nggak takut kehabisan?" Dikomentari begitu oleh Hizamaru, Shishiou membulatkan matanya, bergumam 'oh, iya'.

" _Aniue_ sih, nggambarnya kebagusan. Aku jadi lupa kan!"

"Lah, aku yang salah?"

Hizamaru menepuk dahinya, memohon ketabahan lebih kepada yang maha kuasa untuk menghadapi duo singa di depannya. Sesungguhnya Hizamaru tidak keberatan, apalagi di sini ia membicarakan _anijanya_ tersayang. Tapi kalau harus mendengarkannya berdebat dengan Shishiou? Hizamaru memilih menyingkir.

Akhirnya mereka turun, setengah di seret oleh Hizamaru. Higekiri tidak protes karena Shishiou duluan memegang tugasnya, mengancam akan menyobek benda berharga itu kalau Higekiri tetap tidak ingin makan. Tentu saja, termasuk berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan jatuhnya yang tidak keren tadi.

#####*****#####

Imanotsurugi bengong sendirian di taman, menunggu dijemput. Sudah tiga puluh menit sejak bel pulang, akan tetapi Iwatooshi belum tampak di manapun. Biasanya kalau Iwatooshi tidak bisa menjemput, Hizamaru pasti sudah muncul entah dari mana dan membawanya ke kampusnya yang tak jauh dari SD. Atau saudaranya yang lain. Tapi kali tidak ada yang datang.

"Eh, Ima! Belum dijemput?" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Imanotsurugi menoleh, mendapati teman sekelasnya yang berambut merah tersenyum lebar. Imanotsurugi membalas senyumannya, kemudian menyahut, "Iya, sepertinya masih sibuk. Kau sendiri, Aizen?"

"Aku disuruh pulang sendiri. Biasa lah, kakakku yang satu mageran, satunya pulang sore," Aizen mengerlingkan matanya. "Mau pulang bareng? Rumah kita searah kan," tawar Aizen.

"Nggak usah, takutnya kalau mereka sudah di jalan, nanti malah nyariin, nggak ketemu."

"Ooh, yasudah, aku duluan ya."

Imanotsurugi kembali menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu, sesekali menendangkan kakinya ke tanah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anjing menyalak-nyalak, serta jeritan beberapa anak-anak.

"Iiih, anjingnya lucuuu."

"Ah, dia lari! Kejaaaaar!"

Imanotsurugi pada awalnya tidak begitu peduli. Tetapi ketika ia menyadari suara anjing itu semakin kereas, seakan mendekatinya, Imanotsurugi mengangkat kepalanya. Mendapati seekor anjing kecil berwarna hitam berlari ke arahnya. Wajah Imanotsurugi yang kusut seketika berubah ceria.

"NUE!"

Anjing kecil itu melompat ke pangkuannya, mengibaskan ekornya dengan semangat. Imanotsurugi tertawa ketika Nue mengusapkan kepalanya di wajah Imanotsurugi. Anak-anak yang mengejar Nue berhenti, terlihat kecewa karena sang anjing lebih memilih pelukan seorang Ima dibanding mereka. Imanotsurugi balas mengusapkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu ke sini? Bukannya jaraknya jauh?"

Tapi Nue hanya menggonggong, lalu melompat turun dari pangkuan Imanotsurugi, menarik-narik bagian bawah celananya seakan ingin mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat. Nue berlari sambil menggonggong beberapa kali, memanggil Imanotsurugi.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" Tetapi Nue tidak benar-benar berhenti. Akhirnya Imanotsurugi memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Ia berjalan beberapa blok bersama Nue. Naik bis. Sampai ia tiba di rumahnya yang sepi.

"Tidak ada orang ya..."

Imanotsurugi merutuki fakta bahwa ia merelakan uang jajannya yang seharusnya bisa ia tabung demi mengikuti anjing kakaknya. Harusnya ia tadi tetap di sekolah, memegang Nue erat-erat, sambil menunggu.

Walau sebenarnya ia berterimakasih karena sudah dibawa pulang dengan selamat oleh anjing kecil itu.

Dengan gontai, Imanotsurugi membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang selalu ia bawa, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Imanotsurugi menyalakan lampu rumah, dan tiba-tiba ia sudah disembur dengan _confetti_.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUUNNN!"

Imanotsurugi bengong, tidak siap dengan serangan barusan. Iwatooshi memegang kamera, cengar-cengir sendiri melihat hasil jepretannya. Nue menyalak heboh sambil melompat-lompat.

"Ih kalian jahaaat!" Imanotsurugi tertawa tertahan, lalu menghambur ke arah saudara-saudaranya, memeluk mereka satu-satu. Termasuk memeluk Nue yang sepertinya minta jatah untuk dipeluk juga. Ishikirimaru menghilang sejenak ketika Imanotsurugi sedang ribut memprotes Iwatooshi dan Hizamaru yang tidak kunjung menjemput. Ishikirimaru kembali sambil membawa kue tart berukuran sedang, api lilinnya bergoyang perlahan. Mereka pun kembali bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Tiup lilinnya. Tiup lilinnya. Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga. Sekaraaaaang juuuuuugaaaaaa. Seekaaaraaaaaang juuuuugaaaaa..."

Imanotsurugi membatin harapannya, kemudian meniup lilin angka sebelas itu. Saudaranya bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, kemudian bergiliran memberikan kado padanya. Ishikirimaru memberinya jaket baru. Iwatooshi, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, memberinya satu paket buku tulis. Shishiou menyodorkan sepiring dango.

"Cobalah," ujarnya sembari mengedipkan satu-satunya mata yang terlihat.

Imanotsurugi menggigit dango yang ukurannya tampak lebih besar dari ukuran biasa. Sedetik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan coklat leleh memenuhi indra pengecapnya. Coklatnya dingin, seperti es krim leleh, namun rasa coklatnya begitu terasa.

"Ini apa?" Imanotsurugi tanpa sadar bertanya, sementara tangannya meraih dango yang lain, memakannya. Sedikit terkejut karena isi yang berbeda, kali ini keju.

"Dango lah, apa lagi?" Shishiou tertawa. "Aku kemarin iseng mencoba, ternyata enak, jadi hari ini aku bikin agak banyak. Siapa tahu kalian suka kan?"

Ketika giliran Higekiri dan Hizamaru, mereka hanya bertukar pandang, sebelum Hizamaru berkata sembari tersenyum misterius, "Nanti kau akan lihat kalau sudah waktunya tidur. Sekarang makan dulu sana, kuenya asik lho."

Imanotsurugi mau protes, tapi ia penasaran juga dengan kata-kata Hizamaru. Ia pun mengambil pisau dan memotong kuenya yang ditaburi coklat. Ketika ia memotong kue, Imanotsurugi baru menyadari terbuat dari apa kue tersebut.

"Puding?"

"Bukan," Shishiou menyahut. Imanotsurugi menatap kakaknya yang paling muda dengan pandangan heran, tetapi hanya dibalas dengan senyuman. Imanotsurugi mengambil satu potong roti. Atasnya memang terlihat seperti puding, di bawahnya ada sebuah lapisan lembut, entah apa itu, dan yang terakhir nampaknya kue spons biasa.

Potongan roti itu ia letakkan di piring kecil dan ia berikan pada Ishikirimaru, kemudian mengambil potongan kue yang lain dan memberikannya pada setiap saudaranya, barulah ia mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat makaan!"

Bagian pertama yang dicoba Imanotsurugi adalah pudingnya, yang ternyata memang benar-benar puding, rasa coklat. Kuenya terasa lembut dan empuk, rasa stroberi, walau teksturnya agak tidak nyambung dengan pudingnya. Sedangkan lapisan lembut di antaranya adalah es krim vanilla.

"Shishi- _nii_ , kalau bikin kue yang waras sedikit kenapa sih? Aku udah seneng lho sama dangonya," Imanotsurugi memprotes rasa aneh di lidahnya akibat campuran kue yang cukup ajaib itu. Tapi setidaknya ini lebih mending daripada tahun kemarin. Kue marshmallow dan bakpao coklat. Silakan bayangkan gimana bentuknya.

Yang protes saat itu hanya Hizamaru yang sedang sakit gigi. Lainnya? Berusaha menikmati. _Berusaha._

"Kuenya dimakan bareng es krimnya sayang, nanti lumer enak. Jangan sama pudingnya," Iwatooshi yang sudah menghabiskan bagiannya menyerobot Shishiou yang sudah membuka mulutnya. Shishiou memelototi kakaknya yang tertawa.

"Besok kalau mau bikin kue, kolaborasi sama Pizzamaru ya, biar lebih unik," Higekiri berkomentar. Shishiou langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah, mengingatkan Higekiri tentang terakhir kali Hizamaru menggunakan dapur.

"Kan asik."

"Asik apanya!" Shishiou dan Iwatooshi menyemprot Higekiri bersamaan, disusul gonggongan Nue.

Imanotsurugi tertawa. Mereka banyak mengobrol malam itu, bercanda sana-sini, sampai akhirnya Imanotsurugi pamit ke kamar untuk tidur. Ketika ia akan mematikan lampu, Imanotsurugi menemukan sebuah tombol baru di sebelah tombol lampunya. Penasaran, Imanotsurugi menekannya.

Seketika ruangan menjadi gelap, tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena bintang-bintang bermunculan, menerangi kamarnya. Rupanya Higekiri dan Hizamaru menyulap langit-langit kamarnya menjadi langit malam, lengkap dengan bulannya. Imanotsurugi bengong beberapa saat, bergumam 'waaaah' sembari memperhatikan langit-langit. Imanotsurugi mematikan saklar langit itu, kemudian mematikan lampu dengan saklar yang biasa. Gelap.

Malam itu, Imanotsurugi tidur ditemani bintang.

#####*****#####

Punya keluarga itu menyenangkan.

Walau terkadang tingkah mereka agak-agak tidak beres, tetap saja menyenangkan.

Bagaimanapun juga, ikut terlibat dalam ketidakberesan itu lebih asyik dibandingkan bengong di luarnya.

* * *

Adakah yang berhasil selamat sampai di bawah sini? /woi

Oke, waktunya menjelaskan. Ambil bantal dulu, siapa tahu ketiduran.

 _"Ah, mana bisa, dia rajaku ***** kan?"_

Di sini, Higekiri menggunakan arti julukannya dan Shishiou. Higekiri pernah diberi nama Shishi no Ko yang artinya anak singa, sementara Shishiou sendiri artinya Raja Singa.

Iya, Lion King. Ayo nyanyi. NAAAAAANNNNNNTS INGONNNYAAAAAAA- /dilempar sandal

Yah, jadilah kalimat itu.

Oiya, kelupaan menjelaskan soal Minamotogumi, hehe.

Jadi, Minamotogumi yang Eri ambil di sini tidak hanya sebatas Higekiri dan Hizamaru saja. Memang mereka adalah pusaka milik Klan Minamoto dan banyak fanwork yang kalau ditelusuri dengan tag 'Minamoto-gumi' atau 'Genji-gumi' yang keluar adalah mereka berdua. Tapi setelah dilihat lagi, ternyata ada lagi pedang-pedang yang bisa disebut sebagai 'Minamoto-gumi'.

Genji bersaudara ini dirusuhi oleh Imanotsurugi yang dimiliki oleh Minamoto no Yoshitsune, Shishiou yang dihadiahkan kepada Minamoto no Yorimasa, serta Ishikirimaru yang konon kabarnya pernah dipegang oleh Minamoto no Yoshihira.

Oh iya, sebagai tambahan informasi, Hizamaru juga pernah dipegang oleh Minamoto no Yoshitsune, sementara Higekiri dibawa oleh kakak Yoshitsune, Minamoto no Yoritomo.

Heran, itu nama panggilan depannya Y semua...

Oke, tidak penting.

Oh iya, ada juga Iwatooshi yang menurut kabar yang beredar dimiliki oleh Musashibou Benkei. Ada yang mau protes Iwatooshi bukan bagian dari Minamoto? Karena aku punya kabar yang indah: Imanotsurugi tidak akan lengkap tanpa Iwatooshi.

Bercanda. Tolong jangan lempar Eri.

Jadi, Musashibou Benkei adalah bawahan kepercayaan Minamoto no Yoshitsune. Malah bisa dikatakan mereka sudah seperti keluarga yang saling melindungi. Jadilah Iwatooshi ikutan nyemplung di dalam kumpulan makhluk-makhluk Minamotogumi ini.

Mungkin begitulah penjelasan mengenai Minamoto-gumi. Okaai, sampai di sini saja dari Eri. Kalau ada yang mau mengirimkan tabokan, kritik, maupun saran, akan diterima dengan senang hati.

Ciao~


End file.
